


sugary sweet

by penshy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penshy/pseuds/penshy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for goodness cakes, these two need to get their lives straight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugary sweet

It was almost time for Baekhyun’s lecture to end and he was eager to get up and move his legs for the first time in two hours. He spun his pen around in his hand, completely dozed off, with his foot tapping the floor impatiently. He didn’t know why he was so eager to leave; he usually would hang around after the class ended, but he had an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach ever since he seated himself down in the room. It almost felt like someone was boring holes into the back of his head, but he was too occupied to notice that someone was doing just that.

A light tap on his desk signified that someone was trying to get his attention. Baekhyun snapped out of his daze and glanced at the clock first. It showed that class had ended over a minute ago. He then shifted his attention to the tall figure standing awkwardly beside his desk, and Baekhyun mouthed a silent ‘O’ before quickly standing up and fumbling with his things. He turned his head and saw that the man was still standing there staring, and he noticed the familiar uneasy feeling. His face grew a warm pink blush.

“Ah—did you need something, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun questioned, halting the process of zipping up his backpack to stand up straight and face said man. Chanyeol, who seemed to be playing everything cool with a significant posture change, leaned on the desk and nodded slowly, eyes lighting up at Baekhyun’s sign of interest in him.

“I was wondering,” he proposed, “if you would want to go to the cake shop around here tomorrow afternoon?” His deep and quite charming voice flowed smoothly which made Baekhyun even more flustered. His face was an even shade of red now. He hoped it wasn’t too obvious (although it was.)

“M-me? Uh, I mean,” Baekhyun failed to voice out a correct response and he mentally punched himself. ‘So this is basically a date, right? He’s asking me out?’ He thought, shoulders growing stiff as he internally debated with himself. ‘Right, I can’t ruin this chance or pass it,’ Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows and noticed Chanyeol was staring at him with a small smirk on his face. He shuddered, “Uh, sure, yeah I will,” He mumbled, feeling completely useless in having a fluent conversation.

Chanyeol’s expression brightened and he showed a toothy grin. “Great! Uh, I mean, yeah, that’s great,” He backpedaled, while rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll pick you up,” He slid a piece of paper across the desk. “That’s my number. You can text me your address later.” Not even pausing to let Baekhyun respond, he turned and voiced a quiet “See you tomorrow.”  
As he walked away, Baekhyun was too buried deep in a pile of feelings to notice how Chanyeol was visibly shaking when he walked out of the room.

-

That night, Baekhyun texted Chanyeol his address before throwing his phone to the end of his bed and squealing into his pillow.

-

Maybe Baekhyun was possibly trying to impress, or maybe his closet only consisted of tight black skinny jeans and figure-hugging t-shirts. He preferred the second option, because he thought it was ridiculous that he would try to impress someone with his clothing when they were just going to a cake shop (denial.)

He had just finished applying a thin line of eyeliner to his eyes when the doorbell of his house rung, and he almost put a thick streak of black across his cheek from jumping. He squeaked and quickly screwed the cap on, throwing it on his desk and grabbing for his phone and keys. He ran down the stairs, body buzzing with nervousness. He stopped at the door and took a deep breath. ‘You can do this, it’s just a simple date. Nothing too extreme.’ 

Baekhyun opened the door and a shy smile appeared on his face the moment he saw Chanyeol, wearing an outfit similar to his own, with an addition of bold sunglasses. 

“Ready to go?” He heard the taller boy chirp, voiced laced with the slight feeling of nervousness. Baekhyun gave a small nod and closed the door behind him and locking it before being led to Chanyeol’s car. Chanyeol opened the passenger seat for him, but before he was able to get in, Baekhyun gasped.

“I forgot my wallet, hold on let me go get it,” He made to hurry over towards his house, but a hand grasped his wrist and he was pulled back. He felt Chanyeol lean over to his ear.

“This is my treat, I’ll be paying,” Chanyeol withdrew and grinned widely at Baekhyun. “Now get in! I’m in the mood for some sugar!” Baekhyun blushed and seated himself in the car, buckling up and staring down at his hands as Chanyeol got himself situated.

The car ride was only slightly awkward, with half of it being silent until Chanyeol turned the radio on and smiled when Baekhyun immediately recognized the tune and started humming quietly to himself.

-

It wasn’t until the car was parked and the radio turned off that Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol was staring at him. “S-Shall we go in?” Baekhyun stuttered, opening the door of the car and stepping out with shaky legs. Chanyeol led him into the shop with a hand ghosting over his back as he guided them to a window seat where you could see people making their way to and fro. Chanyeol already knew what he was going to order. A thick slice of dacquoise was his favorite, and he personally thought it always went well with a cup of coffee.

Chanyeol settled with watching Baekhyun read the small tri-fold menu grasped in his hands. His eyebrows were scrunched together and he was biting his lip, but his eyes were glowing with joy at all of the different sweets he could try. He seemed to have made his decision when he placed the menu on the table and looked up, meeting eyes with the other, who was quite obviously staring at him. The latter blushed and looked away, finding a distraction when the waitress came up and asked for their orders. 

“The usual,” Chanyeol murmured, and the lady nodded and wrote it down. Baekhyun wondered how many times he had to go to the shop so that the employees knew his order. 

“And for you?” The waitress—Hye, after a small amount of difficulty reading her name tag—asked. Baekhyun gave a small smile and told her, “I’d like a slice of angel cake with chai tea please.” Hye beamed widely. “Good choice! That’s one of my favorites. I’ll go get your orders fixed up right away.”

After she had left, Baekhyun had almost succeeded in becoming one with his chair, for he had sunk so low and he was trying to just disappear because ‘This is basically a date I am on a date with Park Chanyeol, the Park Chanyeol, my crush oh my god oh m—’ “Hey, are you okay? Your face is really red.” Baekhyun sat up straight almost immediately and stared at Chanyeol. ‘He’s so oblivious. Really.’

“I-I’m fine! No worries,” He chuckled lightly and looked down at his hands. Chanyeol proceeded to make small talk, asking about Baekhyun’s classes and how life was going on for him at the moment. ‘Yeah it’s just going great I kind of feel like exploding.’ Baekhyun decided not to voice that.

Their orders were placed on the table by Hye as well as an “Enjoy~” and she was gone. Baekhyun’s eyes gleamed at the sight of his cake and he rushed to grab his fork and try it. Chanyeol, on the other hand, had taken amusement in watching Baekhyun fawn over his dessert. He took a sip of his coffee and chewed his own cake, smiling in appreciation of the taste. 

It wasn’t until Baekhyun was halfway done with his cake that he noticed Chanyeol had a crumb on the corner of his mouth. Baekhyun thought he looked cute with that unaware look on his face. “Hey,” Chanyeol looked at him, “There’s something on your lip.” Chanyeol voiced a quiet sound of surprise as he went to grab his napkin to wipe it off. Before he was able to do so, a hand grasped his wrist to stop him. He was about to ask why Baekhyun had done that when he felt a pair of sugary lips graze across the edge of his mouth and disappear just like that.

Baekhyun had retreated with a look of pure shock plastered onto his face. ‘Oh, no’ One look at Chanyeol had made him internally scream. ‘OH, NO' Chanyeol was staring at nothing with a hand placed over his mouth. Baekhyun had never wanted to smash his head into a wall more than right at that moment.

“I- uh,” Baekhyun stuttered, sliding off of his seat, “I’ll just, uh, go. I’m- I’m sorry,” He turned and rushed out of the shop. When he was outside he put his face in his hands and let out a tiny scream, ignoring the people giving him strange stares. “I’m such an idiot, why did I have to-”

“Baekhyun!” ‘Is that-’ Hands grabbed his own and pulled them away from his face. Indeed—it was Park Chanyeol, slightly out of breath with eyes looking so wide like they were about to pop out of their sockets. Baekhyun gasped and tried to pull away, but Chanyeol kept a strong grip on his hands.

“Baekhyun, calm down, I’m not upset,” Chanyeol smiled.

“Please don’t ha- what, what?” Baekhyun stared at the taller with wide eyes. 

“Yeah, I- uh, I wasn’t upset. I was just shocked that you would even kiss me,” He explained, pulling his hands away and rubbing at his shoulder. “Look, Baekhyun, I really like you. I’m guessing our feelings are mutual since you just pulled that bold move,” He laughed. Baekhyun returned to his shade of deep red. He stared down at his feet.

“Y-Yeah, I do. I have for a while,” He muttered, growing embarrassed.

“Well good. Then that allows me to do this.” Baekhyun was about to ask what Chanyeol meant when a hand cupped his face and tilted it to look up, and the same lips he was in contact with earlier were on his. Except, this time, it was proper. The kiss was quick and chaste, although Baekhyun could still taste the sugar from the cake and the bitter taste of coffee. When they parted, Chanyeol looked like he had accomplished a lifelong goal. 

“That was, that kiss was-” 

“Great,” Chanyeol interrupted, hooking an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Especially sugary sweet,” He added with a smile, kissing Baekhyun on the forehead. 

Baekhyun looked up at the other. “Does this mean we’re dating? Like boyfriends?” He questioned.

Chanyeol nodded. “It sure does,” They both cherished that moment of joy of finally being together, even if the whole act was pretty stupid to begin with. Another kiss to the side of his head made Baekhyun close his eyes and grin, resting his head on Chanyeol’s chest.

Their little moment was broken apart as a certain waitress stalked outside and lectured them about how their menu wasn’t exactly free of charge.


End file.
